The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Various forms of displacement transducers are known in the art; however, there is an on going need for improved high precision displacement transducers that can measure displacement in multiple degrees of freedom.